Episode 11 - Lane pt 1
by SnowWhiteandDopey
Summary: Jaime is trying to decide if she wants to have her bionic strength reduced and Oscar is trying to work with Bill Parr at the NSB. All the while Lane and when he might strike again is in the back of their minds. Time is up...


A very tired Oscar Goldman returned home from a quick European trip. He was looking forward to a hot shower and a quiet dinner with his soon-to-be wife. It would be their last chance to relax before Helen and Jim arrived mid-week plus he would be wrapping up his presentation with Bill Parr. _This time next week we'll be on our honeymoon. Ah, paradise. _Oscar was still trying to find the right time to talk to Bill about Jaime retiring.

Upon entering the house out of the corner of his eyes he saw a bionic blur run towards him. "You're back!" Jaime squealed as she launched herself into him. In a swift move she turned him around and started leading him out of the room.

Disengaging from her embrace he tried to turn around to look at the living room. "What's going on?" With a quizzical look he continued, "You're not leaving me, are you?"

Jaime rolled her eyes but kept him turned away from the room. "Sorry, you're stuck with me. I'm working on something." Jaime had been thinking for months about what to get Oscar for a wedding present. Since he was away Jaime decided to do something about it. It had turned into more of a project than she'd expected.

Oscar scrunched up his face, "I can see that but what?" His hopes for a hot shower and quiet dinner were fading by the second.

"Well, it's a secret. Things…well…they got out of hand. Hey, why don't you get cleaned up and I'll…I'll put all this…away. Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Not really. I just hoped we could spend a relaxing evening together. I'm tired and I just want to be with you." For once his brain was too tired to be overly curious about what she was up to.

Jaime smiled at his glum expression. "Hey, we can do that. I've got just the thing for dinner."

After a hot shower, a couple glasses of wine and Jaime's shrimp scampi, Oscar was blissfully relaxed on the couch. The days seemed so long ago when he would come back after a brutal foreign trip to an empty and cold house. In those days the food he'd eat was either take out junk or whatever wasn't spoiled in the house that didn't require cooking. Back then he'd continue to mull over what had happened during the meetings until he dropped off to an alcohol induced sleep. Now he discussed what had happened with Jaime. Oscar valued her input and her supportive nature. Alcohol was no longer necessary to enable him to sleep.

"One more week and you'll be all mine." Jaime sighed as she ran her hand over his leg.

"I'm counting the minutes." Oscar replied. Suddenly, he wasn't tired anymore. "Babe, how about…a rehearsal?"

Jaime leaned forward a little to look at him. "I thought you were tired?"

As he pulled her on top of him he whispered, "I'm never tired of you."

Tuesday morning found Oscar in a state of nervousness. _Today. I'll do it today. _Bill Parr was meeting him at the Capital to put the finishing touches on their presentation. As much as they'd hated each other at the start of the project both men had found reason to grudgingly admit respect for the other by the end of the project. There was now civil conversation as they spent time together.

After the second run through, Bill nodded, "Well Oscar, I think we're ready for an audience."

"I hope the Senate committee is receptive." Oscar responded. The presentation on the work the OSI and NSB were doing as well as the "cooperation" exhibited by the two agencies was intended to increase their budgets or at the very least not lead to a reduction. The Defense Department had linked both budgets together in the Secretary's continuing effort to forge a team spirit.

As they were clearing up Oscar broached the subject most on his mind. "Bill, I want to talk to you…about Jaime." His heart was pounding although he tried to maintain a cool front.

"What about her? Getting cold feet?"

"No. It's about her leaving the OSI. I want to work out a deal. Jaime has decided…to offer to have her bionic strength reduced in exchange for no longer being sent on missions. She wants to receive the same terms as Barney Hiller was given five years ago. I'm willing to offer…further concessions."

Bill grunted then looked Oscar squarely in the eyes. "No bionic strength and your friend Lane still out there? That's absurd."

"It is drastic but it proves how serious Jaime and I are about this." Oscar met his gaze. It was a challenge as to who would breakdown first. "Bill, Jaime…is going to be my wife. She…hopes to have children. How…how can I…as a husband…sit back and allow my wife, the mother of my children to be sent on a mission that might cause her death?"

Bill frowned. "Jaime is too valuable of an asset to lose. As far as having her bionics turned down, well, the NSB would have to block any such action for security reasons. Jaime has been an agent for years. She's made a few enemies. Leaving her out in the world with the bionic technology but without the power to protect them would make her unacceptably vulnerable."

"Former directors, executives and agents of the OSI AND the NSB have retired to lead normal lives without intervention. Barney Hiller and Andy Sheffield both received…bionic technology but are allowed to lead normal lives. Why is Jaime not being given the same opportunity? Don't say because she's a security risk as that's not flying with me. What's going on Bill?"

Before Bill could create a response, three men burst through the door. A surprised Bill and Oscar realized that the men in army officer uniforms had drawn their side arms.

The captain quietly told them, "Don't make a sound or sudden movement. You are coming with us. Any sound or gesture to others will result in your immediate execution." The other men took Oscar and Bill by the arm. They walked briskly toward the elevator that took them down to a basement floor. Along the route were other military personal that noticed the group but made no attempt to stop them. In the parking lot were two black vans. Oscar and Bill were blindfolded then pushed into a van.

Miles away in Georgetown four military men were waiting in the parking lot of the college campus. As the lieutenant watched the crowd leaving the closest building he told the others, "Sommers should be out by now. Her class ends at eleven. Let's give her another fifteen minutes before we move in."

At OSI headquarters, Mark Russell was on full alert. Oscar had been expected back for a meeting but he was late. Calls made to the Capital where he was supposed to be with Bill Parr revealed that their materials were packed up in the meeting room but they were not around. Russ called Jack Hanson at the NSB to find that Jack was concerned about his superior's absence also. _Lane, it has to be Lane. _"Jack, we've got to act quickly especially if it's Lane. I'll call you back in five minutes." Russ immediately got on the radio. "This is Bashful, get Dopey now!"

Jaime Sommers had stayed late to talk to her professor about mid-term grades and to discuss her career goals. As she was waiting in the hall she saw two men in suits run towards the building. One of them looked like an OSI agent she had worked with. Before Jaime knew it the two men were running up to her. "JAIME, you have to come with us now."

Jaime looked at Dick Yeager, "Dick, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"We have to get you to headquarters on Mark Russell's orders."

_Russ? Oscar. Oh my God! _ "Do you have your radio? I need to talk to Russ."

"Yes, but let's get moving." He took out the radio as they walked. "Bashful, come in Bashful. Dopey wants to talk to you."

Russ was on one line to the Capital police and on the other with Jack Hanson. He didn't have time for Jaime's interrogation. Russ barked into the radio, "No time. Just get Dopey here NOW!" He could hear Yeager responding then he heard him say 'There they are! RUN!' then there was silence. All of Russ' worst fears were being realized. Frantically he called, "YEAGER, report!"

It took a minute before a response was received, "Bashful, Dopey is secure. We're on our way."

With a sigh of relief Russ asked, "What happened?"

"Three military men ran towards us. Jaime neutralized them. We saw a black van drive out of the parking lot really fast. Trow got a partial plate number – VGR6. He is staying behind to work with campus security to hold the men for questioning."

"I'll run a check on the plate. Good work Yeager." Russ picked up the phones he'd dropped. "Sorry. Sergeant, check records on black vans that might have been in the area. Also, check for any unusual military men in the Capital. Jack, we have three men who tried to attack Jaime. All are dressed in uniforms."

As the van was leaving the parking garage Oscar asked, "Who are you? What do you want with us?" All he received was silence. He could hear at least one other man breathe but he was unsure who it was. "Bill, is that you?" When there was no answer Oscar realized that he and Parr had been separated. Oscar tried to concentrate on any sounds that might reveal his whereabouts. Within minutes of leaving the garage, the van sped up. _We're on the freeway. _Oscar tried to think what freeways were closest to the Capital. It wasn't long before Oscar had the sensation of turning. _A boat horn. We're by the Potomac. _

For what seemed like a long time but probably wasn't, the van kept moving. Finally there was a turning motion then not long after they stopped for a few minutes. He could hear talking but Oscar couldn't catch any of the words. The van continued on for a short distance before stopping. The back door opened and he was pulled by the arm. It wasn't very long before he was pushed into a room and Oscar heard a door shut. He listened for other sounds but heard none. Cautiously he put his hands up to the blindfold. No one objected so he took it off. He was in a small concrete room. There was a cot but nothing else. There were no windows.

In Oscar Goldman's office emotions are running high. Jack Hanson and three NSB men had set up phones in the office. They are focused on finding information that will lead to the whereabouts of the directors of the OSI and NSB. In the meantime Russ was trying to deal with Jack and a barely contained Jaime.

"In case you'd forgotten, we're getting married in four days. I don't want to be a widow before I'm even married!" Jaime's shrill voice echoed in the room.

Jack was fuming at Jaime's attitude. "As it happens I did remember that and I hope you can get married in four days but we can't go off half cocked. We have very little to go on."

"Jack, Capital police have reviewed the security tapes. Two black military vans left the parking garage at 10:53 AM. We're checking the license plates now."

"Great, keep me posted. There, see? I know it's hard for YOU to be patient but we're getting somewhere." Jack pointed out to Jaime.

The door of Oscar's cell was opened by two Army privates. "On your feet now!" They then motioned for him to follow. With a gun jammed at his side and another armed man a foot away, Oscar did not see a way to escape. He was led into an office. Seated behind a desk was James Lane.

"Sit him down over there. Okay Goldman, what are the names of the agents who attacked my base? I know there were a man and a woman on the island plus you in the boat. Who are they?"

Oscar made no response. He just glared at the wall in front of him.

Lane motioned to one of the privates who promptly bashed Oscar in the face with his fist. After a couple more blows, Lane waved the private off. "I'll ask you again. Who were the agents?" Again Oscar glared at the wall in front of him. Lane motioned the private to take Oscar back to his cell.

Callahan burst through Oscar's office door. "Russ, this just came by courier."

Russ ripped open the package. It was a video tape. He quickly turned it on. Standing in front of an American flag was General James Lane.

"I have Oscar Goldman and Bill Parr." Lane held up the identification cards of both men for the camera to zoom in on. "You have three hours to deliver the agents who viciously murdered my aide, Hugh Fisher, or both Goldman and Parr will be given the same treatment. Mark Russell is to wait at the front entrance of the OSI building at 3PM today with the agents."

A tearful Jaime held herself as she looked to Steve. Rudy was sitting next to her on the couch and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Well, gentlemen, time is running out. We need answers and a plan – now." Jack addressed the men manning the phones and Russ.

"Jaime and Steve can't be handed over to that, that madman." Rudy blurted out.

Steve nodded his head slightly, "It might be the only way to rescue them. If we get into wherever Lane is keeping them, maybe we could break them out."

Rudy emphatically responded, "NO way. That would be suicide." He was about to continue his argument when Jaime patted him on the knee.

"Steve's right. Unless we can get to them before hand, it's the only way. Rudy, I know what you're going to say but I can't sit back and allow Oscar to be killed."

Oscar was using his handkerchief to dab at his cut lip. His head had finally cleared after the blows he'd taken to the head. _Where's Bill? _Oscar wondered if the NSB director was alive or dead. A little later the door opened. Oscar was startled to see Lane.

"Good news Goldman. I've welcomed your girlfriend in my own…SPECIAL way to our little camp. I'll come back with proof shortly. Maybe…some of her hair." The door closed to Oscar's horror. With a wide-eyed terrified stare at the door Oscar thought, _Not Jaime. No!_

Back in Oscar's office, NSB agent Michaels jumped up and broke the tense exchange between Jack and Rudy. "Jack, we've got it."

Everyone rushed to Michaels. "A Virginia police helicopter noticed two black vans driving along an abandoned road around Noon. If you'll look at this map. Here is where the vans were spotted. About five miles ahead is an old airstrip that was used during World War II. There are two concrete buildings on the site."

"Right. That's the best lead we have. I suggest that we take two teams of OSI and NSB to attack that base."

"Steve, you go with Jack and Jaime, you come with me. Jack, the NSB has more assault personnel so I would like to request that some go with each team."

"I agree. Let's go."

Oscar was desperately trying to figure out a way to escape but there was only one thing he was sure of – he wasn't going to break out of his cell without bionics. All of a sudden the door opened. Two men jerked him to his feet and dragged him out of the room. Outside between the two buildings was a pit. Oscar's heart began racing as his mind came up with all sorts of dire reasons. He saw Bill Parr being taken from the other building at the same time. Both were held in front of the pit but neither was able to say anything. All they could do was exchange terrified looks. Pistols were put to both of their heads then held there for a moment. _I love you Jaime, _Oscar's brain screamed out in what he thought was his last moment but nothing happened. He didn't want to look at the man he thought would be his killer. He looked straight ahead to see Lane marching towards them.

"Who were the agents?" Lane asked as he stopped in front of Oscar and Bill. Neither man spoke the names. Lane's crazy eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Men, very soon Hugh Fisher and our other brave soldiers murdered by this dog are to be avenged. We will see an eye for an eye that I promise you." With that both Oscar and Bill were taken back to their cells.

In his heart he knew that Lane had lied about Jaime being his captive. It was just a way to terrorize him just as this latest stunt had been. Oscar also knew that the stunts and lies would soon give way to more physical torture. _Think positive. Think of good things. Don't wallow in the terror. _

It wasn't long before his fears were realized. As they beat him, Oscar forced his brain to think of the most positive aspect of his life – Jaime. He brought memories of her laughter and examples of her love of life to his mind as a way of combating what Lane was doing to him.

Miles away Jaime was doing the same thing. Memories of vacations, romantic dinners and passionate embraces filled her mind. _It can't end. Please, don't let it end. _Jaime had imagined a beautiful life with her very loving husband and maybe, just maybe, a child or two to make their lives interesting. Now everything was in the balance. The next few hours were to be the most important of her life.

Chris Williams looked at Jaime from across the bus that was taking the team of NSB and OSI agents to the airfield. _She's terrified, tortured but determined. _His heart melted at the sight of her. She'd caused him so much pain when she broke up with him for Oscar Goldman but truth be told, he still loved her. Chris moved to sit across from Jaime.

"Hey kid. How're you holding up?" Chris slowly and quietly asked.

Jaime shook her head to get out of her revelry. Her eyes widened as she realized who he was. "Chris. Um, I've been better."

"Look, I'm sorry…about Oscar. We'll, we'll get him back safe and sound." Chris took her hand a moment then quickly let go.

Jaime was surprised but relieved at Chris' encouragement. She smiled a little and nodded her head. "Thanks…Chris. I, uh, that's all I can think of. I don't know what…I'd do without…" Jaime dissolved into tears and threw herself in Chris' arms.

Chris was completely disarmed by her action. "It's okay. I know, let it all out." Chris was not good with emotional scenes and he was slightly embarrassed. "We'll get him back. It's okay."

The buses stop a mile from the airstrip. Russ and Jack gather their teams around them then start describing the plan of action.

"Jack and his team are to go through this wood towards the fence. They will quietly move into this building. My team will go around to the east side of the compound to break into that building. If possible, no shooting until are leaving. We want the element of surprise as we get our leaders back." Russ spoke loudly and confidently over the crowd. There would be ten agents in each team lead by Jack and Russ plus each team would have a bionic person. Everyone but Steve and Jaime were heavily armed.

Steve Austin slowly eyed the ground and the compound up ahead. He'd dealt with Lane's men on the island so Steve felt comfortable that there would be a few surprises in store for them.

"Come on Steve, we don't have all day." Jack impatiently whispered.

"A booby trap isn't going to improve our chances Jack. Just hold on." Steve frowned as he replied. Steve stopped Jack two feet further down the trail. With his bionic eye, Steve had spotted a trip wire.

"There Jack. That would have ended this little exercise real quick and blown you to Mars."

Jack screwed up his face in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. "Give me the radio. Bashful, be careful of wires. We're ten meters from the fence."

Russ stopped his team where they stood so they could check for booby traps. There was a collective heart stopping moment as just feet in front of them was the first of five trip wires they had to navigate before reaching the fence.

Jaime was itching to get over the fence so she could find Oscar. She knew they had to be careful but the suspense was killing her. _So close. Please let him be alive. _At Russ' gesture, Jaime leapt over the fence. She used her ear to try to hear anything that would give a clue as to Oscar or Bill's whereabouts or to signal the teams had been discovered but nothing stood out that was important.

With the equipment Russ had brought they concluded that the fence wasn't electrified. Jaime ripped it enough for her team to get through. She then saw a guard round the corner on his patrol. Jaime whacked him hard to render him unconscious. With her heart beating hard in her chest, Jaime went into the building followed by three NSB agents. She would listen at a door before opening it. One by one they were empty. At the last one she heard raspy breathing. With all her hopes Jaime threw open the door only to groan in anguish from the sight of Bill Parr. She'd hated Parr for what he'd done to her and she'd not been overjoyed that Oscar had to work so closely with him. Jaime's humanitarian side won out when she saw how battered and bruised he was. Before she could ask where Oscar was, Jaime was terrified by the sound of alarms going off all over the compound.

They'd been discovered.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
